Plants vs. Zombies 3: The Attack of Hyper Dave
Plants vs. Zombies 3: The Attack of Hyper Dave is an upcoming game by the The Golden Leaf Company. It is available on iOS and Android devices. It is being planned that Plants vs. Zombies 3 was sold to GoldGames but will still be owned by The Golden Leaf Company for an unknown reason. Story Crazy Dave is walking in your garden searching for strips of bacon, and ends up finding a note saying EAT TAH BACON. Crazy Dave eats the bacon, and becomes an evil version of himself called Hyper Dave. Because of this, the zombies now have more Zombotanys and evil plants. Penny will help you on your quest to save Crazy Dave and your brains. Ready, set, PLANT! Levels Set 1 (comes with game) Set 1 is the only set that you don't have to pay for in the game. 1. Front Yard 2. Nighttime 3. Pool Party 4. Foggy Nights 5. Roof Protection 6. Flood 7. Conveyor Belt Set 2 ($2.99) After completing Conveyor Belt, Penny comes and tells you that air levels are somehow too low for the plants, and that they would need some Plant Air Tanks to stay alive. She then offers an unlimited supply for $2.99. After buying it, you unlock Sky. If you don't, a notification comes every day and everytime you go on the game Penny reminds you about them. 8. Sky 9. Night Sky Plants from Front Yard - Day 1 to Conveyor Belt - Day 14 Plants from Sky - Day 1 to ? Zombies Zombie Flag Zombie Conehead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Zombie Aircraft Power Ups *Power Pinch: Pinch the zombie to destroy it! (800 coins) *Power Toss: Swipe the zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! (1200 coins) *Power Zap: Hold your finger on a zombie to electrocute it! (1000 coins) *'(NEW) '''Power Plant Food: All zombies on screen are changed to have Plant Food in them. (2000 coins) *'(NEW) Power Pick: You can pick 3 new plants to unlock for the one level you are playing, and after the level you can't use them until unlocking. This power up is found on the Pick your Plants page. (3000 coins) *(NEW) Power Plants: All plants on screen do their Plant Food ability. (2500 coins) Penny's Powershop Penny's Powershop is the replacement of Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies in the levels. It is unlocked on Flood - Day 11 along with a note. Penny's Powershop also contains plants from other games. Items There are many items that can be bought at Penny's Powershop. '''Winter Melon - $10,000 coins Cob Cannon - $20,000 coins Carrot Missile - $20,000 coins Imitater - $30,000 coins Wall-nut First Aid - $5,000 coins Sun Boost - $10,000 coins Plant Food Boost - $10,000 coins Instant Recharge - $10,000 coins Shovel Boost - $10,000 coins Shovel Perk (must buy Shovel Boost to unlock) - $10,000 coins 7 Seed Slots - $15,000 coins 8 Seed Slots (must buy 7 Seed Slots to unlock) - $25,000 coins 9 Seed Slots (must buy 8 Seed Slots to unlock) - $35,000 coins 10 Seed Slots (must buy 9 Seed Slots to unlock) - $60,000 coins Mini-games This is the list of mini-games for the game. Mini-games are unlocked on Foggy Nights - Day 11 along with a note. Wall-nut Bowling A classic mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies is brought back for PVZ3:TAoHD. It is the same as the original. Save our Seeds This mini-game is brought back from PVZ2:IAT. There are 6 different versions currently. The first is Front Yard and you have to protect Sunflowers. The second is Nighttime and you have to protect Scaredy-shrooms. The third is Pool Party and you have to protect Spring Beans. The fourth is Foggy Nights and you have to protect Starfruits. The fifth is Roof Protection and you have to protect Marigolds. The sixth is Flood and you have to protect Rotaters, even though they are unlocked on the last level of Flood so they are for Conveyor Belt. Special Delivery This mini-game is not the mini-game Special Delivery from PVZ2:IAT, it is just named the same. In the mini-game, you pick your plants and then you do the same as any other level. There are 5 waves, and each wave different plants replace the seed packets of your original choices. The hard part? The seed packets effect your defense. For example, a Peashooter seed packet is your second packet. You plants 3 peashooters. The seed packet changes to a Potato Mine seed packet. The 3 peashooters are replaced with 3 Potato Mines. The mini-game is about the luck of the plants you recieve. Zombotany The mini-game is tougher than the original. Instead of just Peashooter Zombies and Wall-nut Zombies, there are also Snow Pea Zombies (the snow peas slow down your plants), Bloomerang Zombies (can hit 3 plants twice!) and Bonk Choy Zombies (rapidly punches plants when it gets near them). Zombotany 2 Once again, the mini-game is tougher than the original. It includes the zombies from Zombotany, and it includes Gatling Pea Zombies, Tall-nut Zombies, Squash Zombies, Jalepeno Zombies, Chomper Zombies (eats the first plant it gets near, when swallowed can eat another plant), Threepeater Zombies (shoots peas into 3 rows) Snapdragon Zombies (breathes fire at plants), and Torchwood Zombies (if a zombie that shoots peas is behind it, it turns the peas into fireballs that do twice the damage). Minecart Meyham Minecart Meyham is the first new mini-game to be in PVZ3. In the mini-game, the lawn is covered by minecarts like in PVZ2:IAT Wild West. The level is a conveyor belt, and you must stop the zombies for 3 waves with limited space. Zombotany Wall-nut Bowling Zombotany Wall-nut Bowling is a combanation of Zombotany 2 and Wall-nut Bowling. It is considered a hard mini-game, as the Wall-nuts need only 5 hits from zombies to be destroyed for an unknown reason to make the game harder. Pick Your Style Pick Your Style is a new addition to the game. You can access it from the main menu. The main idea of Pick Your Style is that you can pick the style you want: PVZ or PVZ2:IAT. It is a nice addition for people who don't like the fashion and want a different fashion for the game. Trivia *For an unknown reason, the upgrade of the Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, is unlocked before the Magnet-shroom is unlocked. *Conveyor Belt is currently the only place with more than 12 days. *Soda Hose was going to be Orange Soda Hose or Grape Soda Hose. None of the names were added. *Dr. Zomboss's first appearance is planned to be Sky, where you fight him while he uses an aircraft. It is currently unconfirmed. *Currently, there is no Conveyor Belt version of Save Our Seeds. *It is planned that Zombotany 3 will be made. *On Sky - Day 1, no zombies appear in the sky. *In Zombotany Wall-nut Bowling, the Wall-nuts need only 5 hits to be destroyed by a zombie. It is unknown why. Category:Game Category:Fanon Game Category:Protagonists Category:Games Category:GoldGames